


It's everything

by NYWCgirl



Series: It changed me [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: (semi)permanent injury, Family, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: It is clear to the FBI that Neal´s injury is more serious than everybody first expected.





	It's everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Loss of income/job’ square on my H/C Bingo card and is set in the ‘It changed me’ verse. This timestamp is set somewhere where Neal is still in hospital.

Peter arrives at the office and sighs. He misses Neal and gives the empty spot in the corner a quick glance before walking up to the coffee machine. He is glad they have a probie who for some reason knows how to get decent coffee out of the machine.

‘Peter!’

Peter looks up and sees Hughes giving him the double finger point. He takes a last sip before putting his mug down and walks up the stairs.

‘You wanted to see me?’

‘Close the door please.’

Peter does as he is told and turns back towards his boss. The man looks tired.

‘It´s about Neal, isn´t it?’

‘Yes, the higher up have decided that Caffrey is no longer a valued asset and able to keep up his end of the bargain.’

Peter can´t believe what he hears.

‘They do realize that he was shot during an active FBI investigation. He was shot in the line of duty!’

‘That would be true if he was an agent, but he isn´t, he isn´t even a civilian contractor. He is a criminal informant.’

‘So what? He is expendable?’

‘His recovery, if he recovers, will be a long process. Probably longer than the time he has to serve, so they decided to commutate his sentence. Neal is a free man.’

Peter lets the breath he has been holding out through his nose.

‘This is wrong, Reese, and you know it.’

‘Look Peter, I know this is hard, the kid has grown on all of us. I like him too, but this decision is not ours to make. It has already been made.

 

* *  *

 

Peter called Elizabeth and told her to meet him in the city, so they could grab a bite to eat before visiting Neal.

When he sees Elizabeth, he smiles, he is glad she is here. Over dinner he tells her everything and he is glad that he can vent. He will still have to talk to June and Mozzie.

They walk to the hospital and have a quick talk with Neal´s duty nurse before entering his room. Neal is still only minimal aware, but it is a huge step forward after the coma he was in. One of the nurses comes in and explains that Neal is tired from his therapies today.

Don´t worry if he is not really responsive. He is doing great.’ She smiles when she addresses Neal while she takes care of his IV´s.

‘You are all set sweetie.’ She pats Neal on the shoulder and turns to Peter and Elizabeth, ‘If you need anything, you know where to find us.’

Peter thanks her and tells Neal about his day at the office and that the higher ups decided he should be a free man.

‘Isn´t that great news?’

Neal must have been listening because he slowly opens his eyes. He stays still trying to focus on the person who is talking to him. It is clear he is awake and listening.

‘You are free Neal, no more prison of FBI.’

Peter puts his head against Neal´s and repeats it in a whisper, ‘you are free.’

He can´t help the tears that slowly flow.

‘P’er’ Neal whispers.

‘I´m here Neal, you are doing great. I am proud of you.’

Neal´s eyes closes again and it is clear he has fallen asleep. Elizabeth draws him a drawing of their house and two people sleeping with their names and tapes it to the side of the bed so when Neal wakes he will know they left for the night. After covering him, they leave when visiting hours end.

 

* *  *

 

 ‘Peter, to what do I owe the pleasure? Come in.’

Peter follows June into the house.

‘Coffee?’

‘Don´t mind if I have some.’

‘So, how is Neal doing? I´m planning on visiting him this afternoon.’

‘He is doing well, all thigs considering.’

June studies him and is clearly giving him time to tell her why he is visiting.

‘DOJ determined to commutate Neal ´s sentence.’

‘Well, that is excellent news, so he is a free man?’

‘Yes, he is.’

‘Thank you for letting me know.’

‘Wait June, I don´t think…

‘… that I know the consequences? Really Peter, did you really think I need Neal´s stipend to manage? I know the complications, they are cutting their loss. Well, let me tell you, it is their loss, not his. I will take care of our boy. No worries.’

‘But June, Neal will need long term care, he…and with no income…’

‘I am perfectly aware what he needs, Peter. This is not my first rodeo in the medical field, remember. Like I said. I will take care of him.’

Peter nods. He hadn´t expected anything else and he knows that June will take care of Neal and that he will receive the best care possible. But he hates that the institution he held so high, is failing his partner. But he is realistic enough to know that there is nothing he can do about it. The decision is made, it is out of his hands.

He finishes his coffee while telling June about the therapies Neal the last couple of days while June was away visiting family. She is happy with the progress Neal is making, however slow it is.

When Peter gets up to leave, she takes his hand, ‘Remember Peter, family is not important…’

Peter makes a face.

‘…it’s everything.’

Peter nods.

‘Thank you. Neal is very luckily with family like you.’


End file.
